


the world can wait

by trailsofpaper (Sanwall)



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwall/pseuds/trailsofpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Battle of Monmouth, Caleb finds Ben in his tent, hoping to revisit their youthful indiscretions</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world can wait

  

  

  

  

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to make, I hope you like it. Comment if you can't read the text and I'll provide a transcription.


End file.
